With the popularity and ever increasing sophistication of personal communication devices, users employ their mobile device to perform more complex tasks. Thus, users are increasingly storing important and sensitive information on their mobile devices, such as social security numbers, PIN numbers, bank account numbers, contact information, etc. Therefore, the loss or theft of mobile devices can be devastating to their users.
The possibility that sensitive information is stored on mobile devices renders them attractive targets for theft, especially by identity thieves. Identity information, such as social security numbers and bank account information, can be criminally exploited, which can result in bad credit, criminal records and a host of other issues that may cost victims large amounts of money and time to rectify. Therefore, an ability to remotely disable mobile devices may not be enough to protect users from the misappropriation of their identities. It would be beneficial if lost mobile devices could be recovered and thieves of mobile devices identified and apprehended. In addition to intervening crime directly, the ability to locate, identify and apprehend thieves of mobile devices may create a deterrent effect, thereby reducing the theft of mobile device.